Jeremy Guthrie
Jeremy Shane Guthrie (born April 8, 1979, in Roseburg, Oregon) is a Major League Baseball right-handed starting pitcher of half-Japanese descent. He currently plays for the Baltimore Orioles. Early life and education Guthrie was born in Roseburg, Oregon and grew up in Ashland, Oregon. As a youth, he attained the rank of Eagle Scout in the Boy Scouts of America. Guthrie attended Ashland High School, where he excelled in basketball, football, baseball, as well as the classroom, where he was class valedictorian. After high school, he attended Brigham Young University before transferring to Stanford University, where he was a starting pitcher on their baseball team. Baseball career Stanford 2001 Guthrie was the ace of the Stanford University staff and formed a battery with current Texas Rangers first baseman Ryan Garko. He pitched in the regionals that season against MAAC champion Marist College in the first game and won 5-3. His team made it all the way to the World Series final in Omaha, but lost 11-1 in the Championship to the Miami Hurricanes. Cleveland Indians 2006 Guthrie spent most of season with the Triple-A Buffalo Bisons, but was twice called up to the majors to join the Cleveland Indians as a relief pitcher. He wore jersey number 57 for both the Bisons and the Indians. Baltimore Orioles 2007 On January 19, , Guthrie was designated for assignment and was picked up by the Baltimore Orioles. After starting the year in the Baltimore Orioles' bullpen and then moving into the starting rotation, Guthrie enjoyed a breakout year in 2007, becoming one of the best and most consistent pitchers in the American League. Through June 21 that year, he ranked 2nd in ERA and allowing more than two earned runs in just 1 out of 10 starts. He was also first in the AL in WHIP.The Official Site of Major League Baseball: News: Major League Baseball News Through the end of July 2007, Guthrie had a 7-3 record in 17 starts to go with a sparkling 2.89 ERA and a 1.027 WHIP (second only to 2-time Cy Young award winner Johan Santana), albeit in only 124.7 innings of work. Guthrie's rise to unexpected success in the first half of the season led to consideration for the American League's Rookie of the Year Award. 2008 In August of , Guthrie recorded his first career complete game, defeating the Seattle Mariners 3-1. Throughout the 2008 season, Guthrie emerged as the staff ace of the Baltimore Orioles. 2009 Guthrie pitched for Team USA in the 2009 World Baseball Classic. Guthrie pitched on Opening Day for the Orioles against the New York Yankees before a record Opening Day crowd at Camden Yards. Guthrie pitched six innings and gave up three runs. Personal life At Stanford, he studied sociology; he continues to pursue his degree in the offseason. Guthrie served a two-year mission for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Spain. He currently lives in American Fork, Utah with his wife, Jenny and three children, including daughter, Avery, and older son, Hudson.The Official Site of The Baltimore Orioles: Team: Player Information The couple's second son was born on July 19, 2010. He also continues to be active in promoting the Scouting program among boys in the Baltimore Area Council. Category:Baltimore Orioles Category:Cleveland Indians Category:Players